My Bad
by LaPantouflarde
Summary: Who knew accidentally hugging someone from behind would land her a date? Go Emma Swan. (Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or its characters.)


"Hey, it's me – _again_. Where are you? I've been waiting for, like, an hour. Call me as soon as you get this." Emma hung up the phone with a frustrated sigh. Her brother was supposed to pick her up at the airport an hour ago. Well sure, David wasn't one for being on time but he should have at least called. She was deciding whether to just call a cab or call someone else to pick her up but then she thought she caught a glimpse of David. She walked closer to make sure; sure enough, she saw a familiar jacket – though his hood was up, _weird_, but she knew this had to be him. She's never known anyone else who wore that hideous jacket besides her brother. She was thinking of scolding him for being late but she really did miss him and it's been a year since she last saw him. She decided to put it past him and headed towards him.

"David!" she called out as she came closer but he didn't turn around. Maybe he didn't hear her, so she called him again – louder this time. "David!" He probably had earphones on _or_ he really is going deaf, so she ran towards him, dropped her bags, and hugged him from behind. He quickly turned around and pulled away from her, making her stumble a bit.

"What the hell?" She paused. That wasn't David's voice. She looked up to see the man she thought was her brother furrowing his brows as he pulled his hood down. She felt herself turn red from embarrassment. She laughed nervously and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I, uh, you're not…" she cleared her throat. "You're not my brother."

"Nope." He chuckled. She can't help but smile back at him; he was good-looking and she wished she hadn't made a fool of herself. "Just a random person you hugged."

"Right, sorry about that. My bad." She shrugged. "My brother usually wore the same hideous jacket so I thought you were him and…" she stopped when she realized what she just said. "Oh, I didn't mean that… your sweater is nice and so, _so_ odd… but that's beside the point." She smiled nervously. "Well, I'm just going to go now and… yeah. Again, I'm sorry about the hug."

She quickly turned around to walk away so she could go crawl into a hole and hide forever but she was stopped by the man. "Wait!"

She turned to face him with a curious gaze. "Yes?" she asked awkwardly. What did he want?

"Uh, you said you thought I was your brother?" she nodded. "Are you waiting for him?"

"Yeah…" She quirked a bow. "For about an hour now."

He looked at her like he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. But then he flashed her a wide grin and held out his hand. "I'm Neal, by the way."

She took his hand and shook it. She knew it was silly, but she felt like electricity was running through her veins when they touched. "Emma."

"It's nice to meet you," he said. He studied her for a moment, as if he was trying to memorize her face and it made her blush. "Say, do you always hug strangers from behind, Emma?"

She groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I really thought you were my brother and –"

"Hey," he stopped her. "I'm not complaining."

She scoffed but smiled in spite of herself before removing her hands from her face, hoping that she wasn't blushing anymore. "Of course, you're not." She muttered under her breath. "Are you waiting for someone as well?" she asked.

"Uh," he held up his phone. "Not anymore. My ride just called, something came up and he won't be able to make it."

"Well, at least yours called." She shrugged. "My brother's being an idiot and won't answer his phone."

"Oh, your brother who wears the same hideous jacket?" he smirked.

Her phone rang. "Speaking of the devil," she stated before she answered. "Where the hell are you?" she yelled through her phone.

"_Emma, I'm sorry._" David started. "_I had to take Mary Margaret to the hospital_ –"

"Is she okay?" she asked worriedly.

"_Yes, yes. Don't worry,_" he assured her. "_She broke her leg trying to put up the birdhouse."_

Emma rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'm not even surprised." She laughed. "That wife of yours has a weird obsession with her feathered friends."

She heard David laugh on the other line, "_Well, I'm sorry but I can't come get you. We're still at the hospital waiting for the x-rays. The keys are under the doormat so you can just go in if you arrive at the house before we do._"

"Don't worry about it, I'll just get a cab… or something." She told him. "I'll see you both home later. Bye."

She hung up and found Neal smiling at her. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, my sister-in-law just had an accident and my brother won't be able to make it."

"Oh, is she alright?"

"Yes, just a minor injury." She smiled. "But –"

Before she could say anything else, a limousine parked in front of them. The driver got out and quickly took Neal's bags from him. "Where are you headed?" he asked. "I can give you a ride if you want."

"I thought your ride couldn't make it?"

"He couldn't," he confirmed. "So he sent his driver instead. This is probably my dad's way of saying 'I'm sorry I couldn't make it'."

"Wow," she chuckled as she looked at the limo. "What an apology."

"So, may I give you a ride?" he was flashing her a very convincing grin but she didn't want to intrude and it was probably out of his way.

"No, it's alright." She said. "I'm sure where I'm going is out of your way. I'll just go get a cab."

"Where are you headed?"

"A little town called Storybrooke." Of course, her brother and his wife had to choose a very small town to settle into. She wasn't complaining – God knows she needed a break from the city life – so when David offered her a place to stay, she took him up on the offer and headed out to Maine as soon as she could.

"Are you kidding me?" he was laughing now; and she was confused, to say the least.

"I'm serious. It really _is_ called Storybrooke."

"I didn't mean it like that," his laughter died down but he was still smirking at her. "_I_ am also headed to Storybrooke."

"No, you're not." She deadpanned.

"I was born and raised there, I'll have you know." He told her.

"So you're not just saying that so I could get in that limo with you?" she questioned, but she knew she would still go with him no matter what his answer was.

He placed a hand on his chest as he feigned offense. "I would never!"

She shook her head and laughed. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I really don't mind," he said as he picked her bags up and handed it to his driver. "I do have one condition, though."

She eyed him curiously. "What?"

He then looked down and chuckled nervously. "Have dinner with me?"

"What? Like a date?" she meant it as a joke but he nodded seriously.

"Yes."

"Now?" she asked and he nodded, hope in his eyes. "Well, I _am_ starving."

"Good." He said as he opened the door for her. "Hop in, then. I know a great pizza place."

She could only grin in response as she gets in the limo. Who knew accidentally hugging someone from behind would land her a date? Go Emma Swan.


End file.
